Of Dominance And Passion
by VixenSly
Summary: Draco was never one to give up. So when she refused him, he gave her the one thing he could offer; honesty. She walked away, but there was fire in his eyes when he said to her, "This isn't over." DMxHG


**// Well, I've been caught by the singing plot bunny. It danced around my head and forced me to write this. It's almost hypocritical and borders on making no sense in the respective way, but I wrote it anyway. Based on Daughtry's **_**Its Not Over **_**this is my new one shot. Hope you like. //**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and characters relating to Harry Potter, nor do I own the lyrics to Its Not Over. I merely own the weird little plot. **

_**I was blown away**_

_**What could I say**_

_**It all seemed to make sense**_

_**You've taken away**_

_**Everything**_

_**And I can't deal with that**_

There's that muggle saying that you don't appreciate what you really have until it's gone. Draco Malfoy never believed a thing Muggles said. But by the Gods, he believed in that one little saying. It was truer than anything he'd ever said or seen or done in his life. Draco wasn't one to really appreciate things or think of others, and when he lost the one thing he really wanted, _needed_, hell; he realized exactly what it was worth. He never once asked her how her day was, just for the sake of wanting to. He never showed her any real affection when they were in public, for the social reasons of course. Draco Malfoy hung out only with Slytherin Purebloods. A possible Ravenclaw if he was a pureblood. But hell, he wished he'd touched her every single moment of every single day. The only affection he really showed her was when he wanted some sexual relief.

He left his dorm in a fit of restlessness. He had a free last period; he knew she'd be in Care Of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. He was regally pissed off. He didn't like how it was all sunny and the sun kept getting in his eyes. Fuck it all. He paced recklessly around the castle, bad mouthing anyone that go in his way and taking points from everyone who crossed his path. (Head Boy had its advantages) Like sharing a dorm with her… Draco smirked as he thought back to his first night with her. God… she'd been his perfect match. Many men searched for the perfect lover. Draco had most certainly found his. Draco loved a challenge; he lived for the thrill of the competition. He also liked to be in charge. It was a hard combination, and it was even harder to find someone who met all his requirements. She met every single one.

She played him along during the day, with challenging glints in her eyes and flirtatious moves. It was a game; a seductive and lusty game. She would touch him fleetingly, teasingly. She would win that round, and that made Draco even more determined to win the next.

_**I try to see the good in life**_

_**But good things in life are hard to find**_

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away**_

_**Can we make this something good**_

_**I'll try to do it right the time around**_

Every day he tried to see her, but she was as sneaky as he was when she wanted. She slipped out of sight before he could really get a glimpse, avoid his pointed looks during classes, and he began to feel that feeling of desperation deep in the pit of his stomach, and he decided he'd do bloody well anything to have her, to make it go back to the way it was; but better. To make it all work this time; if there was a this time.

Draco scowled; there would be a fucking next time. There had to be. She was his. He had made her feel alive, given her what she wanted. Changed her into the beautiful, seductive creature she was now. His, beautiful and seductive creature; and she knew it too.

Draco thought back to a few weeks ago. They'd played their little game of seductions all day. At midday in Potion's he'd almost lost control. Followed her into the back room to get some more ingredients for the Potion's cabinet and forced her up against the damp bare wall, smashing his mouth against her own, his hands groping greedily at her breasts and his hips grinding into her own as she whimpered against him, succumbing to his strength and dominance. She pushed her own hips back against his, showing she wanted him completely.

Draco realized then that she'd wanted him and loved him with everything; and she worried over him when he was sick or in a bad mood. When she was sick or in a bad mood… Draco realized he didn't do anything.

_**Let's start over**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around**_

_**Its not over**_

_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground**_

_**This love is killing me**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**Its not over**_

Draco caught her after class, made sure to follow her down the halls without her knowing, and pin her in a corner. It was dark in their little space, the dusk light coming in from the open windows just not quite shielding them. He pressed against her; keeping her in place. He'd always had that damn thing for dominance, to feel powerful. She'd enjoyed it just as much as he had.

"Let's try it again." He stated more than asked. He'd gone straight into his natural 'I want it I'll get it' mode. He realized after she slapped him across the face that this wasn't the time for it. The fire in her eyes burned him, and he felt like flinching; but he wanted her too much to let go. He was savoring the feel of her of which he hadn't had in so long.

"Go to hell." She hissed, trying to force her way past him. Draco surveyed her. She had turned back to her former self. She had lost that glow that came with being with him, that came with the thrill and ecstasy of love… of being loved.

"Been there, love it, but I love you more." He said, pressing his body against hers. She must have seen the genuine sadness in his eyes. Caught the sound of truth in his voice as he spoke to her or seen the way he stood that meant he wanted it; really wanted it.

"Why?" She asked him, staring at him with wide eyes. The eyes that had met his so many times and conveyed meanings and messages… '_I want you' _and _'I hate you' _and _'I'm yours.' _He looked at her and answered simply,

"Without you I'm dead. I'm nothing."

_**Taken all I could take**_

_**And I cannot wait**_

_**We're wasting too much time**_

_**Being strong, holding on**_

_**Can't let it bring us down**_

He didn't let her reply, Draco Malfoy wasn't a very patient person, not patient at all. He moved in, pressing his body onto hers hard and fast and slamming his lips on hers. It wasn't gentle; it was raw untamed desire and want. She gasped against him and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, taking what was rightfully his, what he had always seen as his. He held her with his body, showing her rather then telling her. He opened his eyes and met hers, she wasn't responding. He kissed her harder with the determination of a mad man. Her eyes fluttered but didn't close.

They hardened.

She pushed him off her. He stared at her with parted lips and a dead arousal. Fuck, he was close to heartbreak and anger, but still she aroused him beyond belief.

_**My life with you means everything**_

_**So I won't give up that easily**_

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away**_

_**Can we make this something good**_

_**Cause it all misunderstood**_

_**Well I'll try to do it right this time around**_

Draco Malfoy usually got what he wanted 99 of the time. But love wasn't a material object, and neither was she. She was more than that. Their love was more than that. Draco's resolve for wanting her hardened and he made a silent promise to make it happen. He'd make it happen no matter what got in the way.

"You're everything to me Granger." He told her earnestly, truthfully, with no trace of a lie in his voice or his face.

She worried her lower lip; he watched her and remembered how much it made him want her. It still made him want her. Images of her flew into his mind unbidden. Of her lying on his bed, softly, smoothly, with the air of a person who knew she was wanted. Lying there, naked on his silk and satin sheets, spread out with a soft seductive look. Waiting for him to take her, watching him as he circled her, making her wary. Images of her sitting on the edge of the bubble filled bath, her naked legs crossed at the knee and her naked back leaning against the cold tiled wall. Her naked chest for his eyes only. He shook them away.

"You blew it Draco; I'm not going back to that; it wasn't a good relationship." She told him, shaking her head and putting her hand up when he went to speak. "I was nothing, we were nothing. Please Draco, don't do this." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I loved you; I gave you everything I had. At first I thought it was all wrong, but I couldn't help it. You wanted me, and I wanted you, and that was all fine when it was in the bedroom and out of sight." She gave a small sad, hiccupping laugh, "But in sight; you played with your little games when you wanted me in your bed, but when you didn't, you wouldn't even spare me a small smile. When you weren't in the mood I didn't exist."

He realized that she was just as torn apart by everything as he was. And that tore at him the most. He had figured it out; the thrill of the secret relationship that had enthralled her, but she couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand how they had to keep putting on a front of insults and name calling, of treading on dangerous ground. Their relationship was almost everything their houses despised. She didn't like when his Slytherin pride rook over and he almost genuinely treated her like shit. _I am such a fucking asshole._ Draco thought self disgustedly.

"I hurt you so bad Hermione, I want you; more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. It sounds freaky I know, but I can't see my future without you in it. And it may just be my hormones talking from being so close to you, but I want you Hermione. I want you so much."

Draco realized he had no words to express how much he wanted her, and he knew that Hermione Granger wasn't won over by kisses, as mind blowing as they were. He absently thought of how they kissed… how they _had _kissed. Fuck it was brilliant.

She stared at him.

"I want you too." His heart rose. "But I can't have you." It sunk and fell to pieces. She pushed him away in his heartbroken state. A tear ran down her cheek. It broke him.

"Maybe that's just how it's supposed to be Draco." She said as she stepped forward into the turning dusk and gave him a single, soft, heartbroken kiss, and when she stepped back and Draco found enough courage to open his eyes, he saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to love you, and you're not to love me."

She turned slowly and walked away, her head held high but her posture stiff; and Draco watched her go silently. In his mind it wasn't over. Maybe they weren't supposed to be. Draco felt his lips curve slightly as she turned and looked back at him. Just the once; one single half turn. He saw it then; that one turn had shown him everything he needed to know. She wasn't over him. No, she still loved him with a burning passion. And that one look back had shown him that, it had shown him she wanted him, wanted him to follow.

Draco stared at her with burning passion. "This isnt over Hermione." He said to the silent hall. His voice was low and held that tint of male dominance and Slytherin determination. She met his eyes and held them.

"I know."

**// Well, that I believe is it. ****This is the 3****rd**** time of posted this, because every time I do the lyrics in this always have uneven lines. I'm furious at that. You know, I write this things, plan them all as one shots, but the think… maybe I should add a bit more… another chapter… to show what happens next. I should really get over that. And the whole talking to myself thing… xx Lanz //**


End file.
